Caribou
|hair = Czarne |eyes = Zielone |birthday = 4 lipca |age = 32 lata |height = 228 cm |blood type = XF |affiliation = Piraci Caribou |previousaffiliation = Fałszywi piraci Słomkowego Kapelusza (tymczasowo) |occupation = Pirat; Kapitan; Porywacz |status = Aktywny |relatives = Coribou (brat) |devilfruits = Bag-Bagnowoc |debut = Rozdział 600; Odcinek 519 |japanese voice = Masaki Terasoma |bounty = 210,000,000}} Caribou jest jednym z niesławnych Supernowych, którzy przybyli na archipelag Sabaody w czasie powrotu załogi Słomkowego Kapelusza. Obłąkaniem, sadyzmem i skłonnością do brutalnych aktów przemocy zdobył nagrodę w wysokości 210,000,000, co dało mu status Super Świeżaka, czyli tej części nowicjuszy, których nagroda plasuje się powyżej wartości 100,000,000. Jest również bratem "Bryzgającego Krwią" Coribou, innego niesławnego pirata, który zabijając wielu żołnierzy Marynarki zdobył swoją niesławę. Obaj bracia posiadają nagrodę powyżej 70,000,000 i tym samym spełniają wymogi rekrutacyjne fałszywej załogi Słomkowego Kapelusza. Dołączają do nich tymczasowo po czym opuszczają załogę po odkryciu prawdy. Wygląd Caribou jest wysokim mężczyzną o ciemnej karnacji i ciemnych włosach sięgających do ramion i charakterystycznej "mokrej" fryzurze która nadała mu obecny przydomek. Ma charakterystyczne zastraszające oczy o ciemno i średnio zielonej różnorodności tęczówek, spiczaste uszy, oraz długie kończyny. Ma on dość długi język, który jest często wystający. Caribou nosi płaszcz, który wyglądem przypomina futro. Ciemny na zewnątrz i jaśniejszy cętkowany od wewnątrz (na wzór cętków lamparta) i noszony na plecach jak peleryna. Dodatkowo nosi ciemne spodnie i buty, oraz koszulę z wyjątkowo długim rękawem (na Archipelagu Sabaody poplamiona krwią) z naszywką w kształcie krzyża. Długie rękawy sprawiają, że Caribou chowa w nich swoje ręce, przez co wygląda to trochę jak kaftan bezpieczeństwa. Później, gdy został znaleziony na zimowej wyspie Nowym Świecie pod opieką starszej pani, Caribou nosił płaszcz w nieco ciemniejszych kolorach od poprzedniego stroju z puszystym kołnierzem rozciągającym się do ramion. Dodatkowo nosił cienką chustę oraz grube zimowe buty. Wkrótce po tym wrócił do swojego starego ubioru z długimi rękawami, jednakże nieco zmodyfikowanym poprzez jednolitą kurtkę z symbolami rewolucjonistów oraz beretem z namalowaną gwiazdą. Caribou's Outfit in His Cover Story.png|Strój Caribou podczas "Kehihihihi Caribou w Nowym Świecie" Caribou's Gaburu Outfit.png|Caribou w przebraniu komandora Gaburu Caribou wanted.png|Wizerunek Caribou na liście gończym Caribou One Py Berry Match.png|Caribou w One Py Berry Match Osobowość Caribou jest gwałtownym szaleńcem znanym z zabijania żołnierzy Marynarki. Najwyraźniej silnie wierzy w Boga, prosząc go o wybaczenie dla tych żołnierzy Marynarki, którzy próbowali go zastrzelić. Zrobił to przed rozkazaniem swemu bratu by zakopał żołnierzy żywcem, jako karę dla Marynarki za ich "grzechy". Wszystko to wskazuje na pewien specyficzny charakter człowieka, który uzasadnia swoje brutalne akty przemocy przy pomocy religii i wydaje się szczerze wierzyć, że zamordowanie kogoś z zimną krwią odbywa się zgodnie z wolą tej siły wyższej. Nieco później strzela do żołnierza marynarki, gdy dodatkowe siły wsparcia przybywają na miejsce. Marynarka bowiem okłamała go odnośnie wezwania wsparcia dla siebie, nie bacząc na późniejsze konsekwencje. Pomimo religijnej gorliwości, a może raczej dlatego, że ma on pewne podstawowe pojęcie jak skonstruowany jest świat, Caribou pyta żołnierzy jak to jest z ich "niepisaną zasadą", że dobrze jest okłamać przestępce, obnażając przy tym hipokryzję Marynarki. Komentarz ten bardziej opiera się na gniewie Caribou, po kłamstwie na temat sił wsparcia. Wydaje się być również bezlitosny, całkowicie ignorując próbę wytłumaczenia się fałszywych Słomkowych przed pogrzebaniem żywcem. Planował również wykorzystać syreny, jako środek płatniczy bez poszanowania życia czy to ludzkiego czy też syreniego. Caribou uwolnił syreny po kradzieży skarbu z Pałacu Ryugu. Stwierdził bowiem, że sprzedawanie syren jest bardziej uciążliwe i czasochłonne od wzbogacenia się skradzionym skarbem. Gdy dowiedział się o istnieniu Starożytnych Broni i o tym, że Shirahoshi jest jedną z nich w mężczyźnie zaczęło wzrastać pragnienie wykorzystania jej mocy do zniszczenia świata. Wszystkie te czynniki wskazują na pewien psychopatyczny charakter Caribou, który jest bezwzględny i bez skrupułów cieszy się z krzyków swoich ofiar. Obsesja ta wzrosła do tego stopnia, że często tłumaczy on swoje działania jako zgodne z siłą wyższą. Pokazał również mniej niewinne zachowanie, kiedy badał wzrokiem Nami i planował ukarać ją "na osobności". Było to tego typu zachowanie, którego nawet tak doświadczony perwers jak Sanji od razu odrzuca. Caribou początkowo wydaje się całkowicie nie lękać Słomkowych (zarówno tych prawdziwych jak i fałszywych) całkowicie ignorując rozkazy fałszywego Luffy'ego mimo świadomości że Luffy ma nagrodę w wysokości 400.000.000 i dalej planował dopaść prawdziwych Słomkowych po ucieczce przed Sentoumaru (nie wiadomo bowiem, czy Caribou widział moment w którym potworne trio z łatwością zniszczy dwie jednostki Pacifistas, których Sentoumaru zabrał ze sobą, co jednoznacznie potwierdza aktualną siłę prawdziwej załogi). Wydaje się, że planował wybić załogę od wewnątrz będąc w tym czasie jej członkiem. Zadecydował również to samo zrobić z prawdziwą załogą po tym jak fałszerze zostają zdemaskowani. Nieco później Caribou pokazuje trochę zdrowego rozsądku przy bezpośrednim spotkaniu z załogą Słomkowego Kapelusza. Wiedząc, że jego własna załoga nie może przyjść mu na pomoc, a sam nie zdziała zbyt wiele przeciwko całej grupie słomianych, zaczął błagać o litość i stwierdził, że będzie mięsem armatnim w razie zagrożenia po to by uśpić czujność załogi. Jak na ironię jego pewność siebie doprowadziła do ostatecznego zamknięcia w beczce przez Franky'ego. Zachowuje jednak dość cierpliwości i inteligencji pozwalając niczego nieświadomym syrenom otworzyć beczkę, która przy dryfowała do zatoczki. Warto zauważyć, że przy spotkaniu krakena Caribou boi się o własne życie. Prawdopodobnie był jedynym, który wyczuł jego obecność pod statkiem, choć niewykluczone, że cała załoga spodziewała się tego już wcześniej. Caribou miał pewne obawy, gdy załoga rozgniewała Krakena i był zły, kiedy Zoro nazwał ich meduzami. Niemniej ta troska widoczna była w czasie, gdy załoga Piratów Caribou chciała uratować kapitana. Caribou nie ma problemu z porzuceniem swojego brata i załogi w momencie, gdy ci uratowali go z rąk Yarisugi'ego zostawiając ich na pastwę marynarki. Caribou jest wyraźnym kłamcą i hipokrytą. Wymordował dotychczas wielu żołnierzy Marynarki wraz z załogą Fałszywych Piratów Słomianego Kapelusza. Po czym gdy zostaje złapany przez Franky'ego woła iż życie ludzkie nie może być zmarnowane tak szybko, a jego słowa i wierzenia nie szkodzą nikomu, tylko są najlepsze dla niego. Kiedy Franky decyduje się oszczędzić nieszczęśnika i zamknąć go w beczce, Caribou posuwa się tak daleko, że oferuje się zostać jego osobistym niewolnikiem w zamian za uwolnienie. Mimo swojego okrucieństwa, szaleństwa i tchórzostwa Caribou wydaje się mieć pewną słabość do starszych pań, pewnie przez to, że razem z bratem byli wychowywani przez babcię. W momencie kiedy starsza kobieta uratowała Caribou i opiekowała się nim do czasu jego wyzdrowienia. Jego pierwszym odruchem było okraść ją z kosztowności i pozostawić samej sobie. Mimo to, gdy jej życie było zagrożone, wrócił do niej z autentycznej troski o jej zdrowie i samopoczucie. Co więcej, gdy ta pozwoliła schwytać się Scotchowi, by dać uciec przybranemu wnukowi, Caribou wrócił razem z załogą, pokonał Stocha i oddał panowanie nad wyspą w ręce jej mieszkańców, których prowadził. Podobnie jak wielu innych bohaterów świata One Piece, Caribou posiada swój unikalny śmiech brzmiący "Kehihihihi". Relacje Załoga Piraci Caribou są bardzo lojalni wobec Caribou. Jego brat Coribou darzy go sporym respektem i nierzadko boi się spojrzeć mu w twarz. Jest też bezwzględnie posłuszny wykonując polecenie Caribou by wykopać grób dla żołnierzy marynarki bez oznak współczucia czy litości. Coribou najczęściej zwraca się do brata słowem "Bracie" (兄 助 anisuke?). Jest również bardzo nerwowy i jąka się co może sugerować że boi się własnego brata. Mimo tego jest on bardzo lojany wobec Caribou co udowadnia kierując się w stronę bazy marynarki G-5 celem jego uratowania. Pomimo tego, że Caribou na miejscu porzuca swoją załogę, ci dalej pozostają wobec niego lojalni. Gdy Caribou wskakuje na pokład Thousand Sunny, Mohmoo który w tym czasie holował statek załogi, uciekł widząc swoich dawnych wrogów Nami, Luffy'ego i Sanji'ego. Krótko po tym załodze udało się zmusić potwora do powrotu w pobliże Sunny'ego, aby pomóc kapitanowi. Na nieszczęście dla jego zwolenników, Caribou wydaje się cenić wyłącznie samego siebie. Kiedy jego załoga uwalnia go z bazy G-5 ten bez zastanowienia porzuca ich zostawiając ludzi na łaskę Marynarki. Gdy Coribou ponownie łączy się z bratem, łatwo wybacza mu całą sytuację. Podyktowane jest to faktem iż babcia Gaburu "kazała" im się dogadać wskazując na bandaże na głowie Caribou, kiedy ukarała go za porzucenie swoich przyjaciół. Przeciwnicy Marynarka Caribou słynął z zabijania żołnierzy Marynarki. Gdy żołnierz marynarki próbował dobyć swojej broni, Caribou zranił go jego bronią, po czym błagał boga, aby przebaczył człowiekowi, który próbował go zabić. Nieco później nakazał bratu pogrzebać marynarkę żywcem, jako karę za grzechy. Załoga piratów Caribou podążała za Jinbe i swoim kapitanem do bazy G-5. Przed tym jak komodor Yarisugi zamierzał torturować Caribou, Coribou wraz z załogą uratowali go po czym zaangażowali się w dalszą walkę z oddziałem G-5. Załoga Słomkowego Kapelusza Caribou sądząc, że dołączył do prawdziwej Załogi Słomianego Kapelusza, planował ich zabić od wewnątrz. Piraci Caribou próbowali zaatakować Słomianych Kapeluszy w głębinach morza. Nawet po tym jak pozornie stracił swoją załogę, Caribou dalej planował wybić słomianych do czasu, kiedy został zamknięty w beczce przez Franky'ego. Gdy Thousand Sunny płynął w stronę Wyspy ryboludzi uciekając przed nową załogą ryboludzi, beczka z Caribou ląduj w Zatoczce Syren. Gdy próbował porwać Shirahoshi zostaje złapany przez Luffy'ego, Zoro i Sanjiego i szybko pokonany. Fałszywi Piraci Słomianego Kapelusza Piraci Caribou dołączyli do załogi Fałszywych Piratów Słomianego Kapelusza, ale nie mieli intencji podążać za nimi. Zamiast tego Caribou planował wybić całą załogę od wewnątrz. Po odkryciu, że dołączyli do załogi oszustów Piraci Caribou pogrzebali Fałszywych Słomianych żywcem (poza Blackiem, który został aresztowany, a status Fałszywych Robin oraz Choppera pozostaje nieznany), a następnie ruszyli w pościg za Thousand Sunny i załogą Prawdziwych Słomianych Kapeluszy. Wyspa ryboludzi Kiedy Caribou wydostał się ze swojej beczki w Zatoczce Syren, porwał mieszkające tam syreny. Planował bowiem sprzedać je w dobrej dla siebie cenie. Zmienił zdanie, kiedy dotarł do Pałacu Ryugu. Uwolnił syreny w zamian zabierając skarby z pałacu. Nieco później Caribou otrzymał informację od swojej załogi, którzy przeżyli i dotarli do portu na wyspie. Dowiedział się również o starożytnej broni Posejdonie, którą jest Shirahoshi. Próbował ją porwać i spotkać się z załogą w Nowym Świecie, ale zostaje wykopany przez Luffy'ego. Później, gdy ponownie chce porwać syren, zostaje pokonany przez Jinbe po czym dostarczony na powierzchnię do bazy Marynarki G-5, w ręce komodora Yarisugi'ego. Babcia Gaburu mały|prawo|200px|Babcia Gaburu. Caribou nosi uderzające podobieństwo do zmarłego rewolucjonisty Gaburu, którego bardzo kochała jego babcia. Ze względu na początkową pomyłkę zapałała do niego miłością opiekując się nim po znalezieniu go wyczerpanego na brzegu wyspy, a nawet broniąc go przed atakującymi. Początkowo Caribou dał się ponieść swojej naturze i okradł starszą panią z biżuterii. Później jego relację zaczęły się zmieniać i wrócił by uratował ją z płonącego domu pokazując szczerą troskę. Kiedy Scotch zaatakował, Caribou początkowo uciekł kryty przez babcię, która odciągała uwagę napastnika. Po tym jak zjednoczył się ze swoją załogą, mężczyzna wrócił by uratować staruszkę, gdy Scotch chciał ją skrzywdzić w ramach przykładu dla reszty zgromadzonych. Gdy X Drake przybył, Caribou stanął pomiędzy nim, a babcią. Ostatecznie, gdy Caribou odszedł, babcia dziękowała mu za jego dobroć kiedy przed grobem wnuka wyznała iż widziała przez cały ten czas, że nie jest Gaburu. Historia Przeszłość mały|210px|prawo|Caribou i Coribou razem z babcią Kiedy Caribou i Coribou byli małymi dziećmi, ich zmarła już babcia powiedziała im obu by zawsze trzymali się razem i kochali się jako bracia bez względu na wszystko. Z tego też powodu Caribou zjadł owoc Numa Numa no Mi i razem z bratem powołał do życia załogę Piratów Caribou. Zyskali oni pewną reputację zabijając wielu żołnierzy Marynarki. Fabuła Saga Wyspa Ryboludzi Akt Powrót na Sabaody Akt Wyspa Ryboludzi Nowy Świat Caribou, Kehihihihi Moce i Umiejętności Catibou jest kapitanem piratów, który zasłynął z bycia przerażającym zabójcą żołnierzy Marynarki docierając na Archipelag Sabaody żeglując przez pierwszą połowę Grand Line. Był w stanie pokonać kilku żołnierzy marynarki na Sabaody i zyskać przewagę w pojedynku ze Scotchem pokonując go. Diabelski Owoc Główna strona: Numa Numa no Mi Bronie Caribou użył czegoś w rodzaju włóczni, aby przebić żołnierza marynarki szpiegującego w tym czasie Fałszywych Piratów Słomianego Kapelusza. W tym czasie posiadał również Flintlock. Podczas swojej walki z Pekomsem użył działka Gatlinga oraz kosy, które schował dzięki swojej zdolności zamiany w błoto. Główne Walki * Piraci Caribou kontra Marynarka (bitwy z przeszłości) * Fałszywi Piraci Słomianego Kapelusza i nowi rekruci kontra Marynarka * Caribou kontra Fałszywi Piraci Słomianego Kapelusza * Caribou kontra Monkey D. Luffy * Caribou kontra Pekoms * Caribou kontra Jinbe * Piraci Caribou kontra Scotch * Caribou kontra X Drake Towary Handlowe Gry Video Grywalne Wystąpienia * One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World * One Py Berry Match Wystąpienia jako Wsparcie * One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X Ciekawostki * "Caribou" jest też słowem jakim określa się Renifery (Co jest odniesieniem do Galionu na jego statku pirackim). * Caribou jest pierwszym władającym Diabelskiego Owocu, który został pokazany po przeskoku. * Caribou pojawił się w One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World jako grywalna postać. Przypisy Nawigacja ca:Caribou de:Caribou en:Caribou es:Caribou fr:Caribou id:Caribou it:Caribou ru:Карибу Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Porywacze Kategoria:Władający Logią Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Piraccy kapitanowie Kategoria:Piraci Caribou Kategoria:Postacie z North Blue